fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeking for the Treasure
It was around noon when a tall brown-haired man entered the Koma Inu's guild base. His green eyes gazed upon the empty room as he started approaching the job board. It was non other than Arthur, the S-Class Celestial Spirit Mage of Koma Inu. He somewhat scanned the job board, trying to find an interesting job. Drinking contest, ice-cream tasters, Kraken extermination... None of them really sounded appealing to the young mage. He sighed quietly as he took another look at the board. This time, a certain piece of paper caught his attention. A Treasure Tomb. Arthur took the paper in his hands and started examinating it. Basically, I have to go to a desert and dig stuff up until I find a very possibly non-existent trove filled with jewels and other treasures? Count me in! ''he thought to himself as he tightened the grip around the paper. Just as he started thinking about the possibilities hiding within the trove, silent footsteps coming from the entrance pulled him away from his daydream. Luna walked into the guild after spending the morning exploring the woods and taking in some alone time. ''What should I do now? She became lost in her thoughts as she walked through the hall mindlessly. Maybe a job? She she thought as she approached the board looking up just in time to catch herself from running into Arthur. Arthur turned around as he heard the footsteps approaching. He was now standing face to face with a beautiful girl with harlequin green hair. "Hey, Luna, was it?" he asked he gently smiled, scratching the base of his head with his right hand. "How are you?" he asked kindly with a warm smile. Koma Inu started growing rapidly so Arthur didn't really have a chance to properly meet up each and every new member, including Luna. He felt kind of bad about that. Maybe I can ask her to do a job with me so that we could get to know each other better? '' Her eyes widened and the thoughts left her mind. "Yeah, I'm Luna." She said in a soft quiet voice. "you must be Arthur? Correct?" She began fidgeting around with a strand of her hair. "Do.. You have a job in mind?" She quickly turned her eyes towards the board and began examining the different papers pinned down, only to be unable to focus on anything other than the tall man standing next to her. "Yup, that's me. And yeah, sort of." he said with a somewhat blush as he handed Luna the paper. "The job requires a team.." he said with a smile. "Will you be my better half?" he asked as his fingers ran across his quiff. After realizing that what he said could also be understood as a proposal, Arthur quickly added "I mean, do you want to do it with me?". He then awkwarldy burst into laughter. "The job, I mean." he finished as his warm laughter filled the room. Her face turned beet red as she looked down trying to contain her laughter. She looked at the paper being handed to her and read the description of the job." So desert and jewels? Sure, I'm up for it. so what exactly should I pack and where exactly would I go or meet you.." She stopped herself abruptly noticing that she was bombarding him with questions. "Sorry, didn't mean to attack you with so many questions." She smiled awkwardly. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Arthur tried to make Luna feel better. "How about we meet here in... an hour or two?"Arthur suggested as he checked what time it is. "And as for packing.. I guess you should bring a lot of water. We are going to a desert after all." he said with a smile. "I'll pack up the rest, don't worry about it." he said happily as he went towards the exit, heading for his apartment to get ready. Luna stared at Arthur blankly as he walked out the doors of the guild. After a few moments she noticed that she looked dumb just staring off. ''what did he ask me to bring? Oh Yeah! Water! She looked at the time and ran out the doors and made her way home to get ready. okay, I need my bag. She quickly ran to her closet and grabbed a nice sized black should bag in which she put a few tank tops and shorts just in case. She then sat down on the floor and got lost in her thoughts. Going on a job with Arthur? oh gosh I'm going to make a big fool of myself. what if he wants to take a train or any means of transportation... oh no! the nerves started kicking in as the thought of throwing up on someone terrified her. "The tattoos! what if he's not into them. He seems to sophisticated to like tattoos. Oh gosh.." As she glanced that the clock she realized she had wasted all her time in nothing. She sprung herself up in the air grabbed her sketch book and made it to the door before realizing, "AH the water!" Running back in she threw a good amount of bottles in her bag and booked it to the guild. Arthur came to his apartment and started to undress quickly. He rushed towards his closet and picked out a plain black shirt and a pair of black washed-out jeans and started to put them on. Being around Luna made him feel a bit weird. But in a good way. In fact, he has never felt that way about anyone before. He then quickly took his backpack and put in some spare clothes and ran towards the kitchen. Arthur may not be adept in kitchen, but there was one thing everyone was good at - sandwiches! He packed six of them and after putting them in his backpack, he quickly locked the doors and went for the guild hall that was 20 minutes away from his apartment. Just enough time to make it. He was the first one to arrive. He sat on a chair as he checked the time. Right on time. Several moments later Luna busted through the doors of the hall. As she saw Arthur siting at the chair she took a few deep breaths and tried to collect herself so she wouldn't look like a complete goof around him. Arthur had something about his presence that made him quite charming to Luna. As she began walking towards him she gripped the leather straps of bag as a way to keep herself calm. Once she was at a close distance to Arthur it took her a brief moment before being able to say "Hi." In a very soft voice. A soft, gentle voice pulled Arthur from his daydream. It was non other than Luna's. "Oh, hey. Didn't see you there for a sec." He smiled at her once again as he stood up and approached her. He took the paper with quest data and said "So we should go to the questor? I mean, it would be nice to know where to actually dig, we're not just going to rampage through the desert, right?" he asked with as he laughed a bit. "He's somewhere in Hargeon and his name is Patrick Sora." he finished as he looked at the paper, checking if he made any mistakes. He then conjured a silver celestial spirit gate key in front of him, took it into his right hand and chanted "Gate of the Winged Horse, open!". A white pegasus appeared in front of them and simply walked outside. "Hope you don't mind flying there." he said while smiling. After being fascinated by the beautiful creature that Arthur had called upon, Luna's nerves became very apparent. "Well, transportation isn't my strongest suit.." She said with a nervous laugh as she let her eye roam trying to keep from making eye contact. "I'll be fine, I just won't be feeling too hot." Her voice became quickly reassuring as she didn't want Arthur to worry. I can't have him thinking I'm a weakling before we even leave. "Right, so, shall we?" Arthur asked as he got up on the horse and stored his bag using requip, but in return took out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the Wings!" he chanted as a small green-haired fairy landed on his shoulder. "Vidia, this is Luna. Luna has.. minor difficulties with transportation, could you cast one of your spells to heal her?" Vidia nodded with a smile and started flying around Luna, releasing a golden dust-like substance over her while chanting something distinctively. She then landed onto Luna's shoulder and in a somewhat high-pitched voice said "This should last for about thirty minutes, call me again if needed." she said as she started to dissolve into small golden spheres. "Peace out!" she said as she was gone. After storing the key back into his pocket dimension, Arthur offered Luna a hand. "Oh thank you." She whispered as the fairy disappeared into thin air. As Luna placed her hand on Arthur's she was quickly swept up on sat behind him. Trying to figure out a place to put her hands she whispered "And thank you as well, not only for helping with the motion sickness but for giving me a chance to come on this job with you" she smiled softly. With a grin, Arthur said "The pleasure is all mine!" Arion, the Winged Horse, suddenly flew up in the air and headed towards their desired location - Hargeon. "With the guild's rapid grow, I barely even know some of the mages' names. Even yours. And this is a perfect opportunity for the two of us to get to know each other better and bond, ya know." he continued as he felt the wind's blow against his face. "We should be there in about ten minutes." he exclaimed in a warm tone. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he turned to Luna and smiled at her. Category:Koma Inu Category:Jobs Category:RP